My Revenge
by sapphire11224
Summary: What strives someone to commit a crime and then blame it on someone once dear to him? Is it fear or is it vengence? Read and discover the truth to the reason of the Potter betrayal and the framing of Sirius Black. R
1. My Revenge

My Revenge

By: sapphire11224

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

Summary: Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters to Voldermort because he feared him, but why did he frame Sirius Black for the murders and not Remus Lupin? Read and find out.

- Italics - flashback

* * *

I hate him. I hate him more than life itself.

"Who is 'he'?" you might ask.

'He' just happens to be one of my best friends from when I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was a friend with three of the most popular boys in Hogwarts.

Remus Lupin was the smartest out of the four, not to mention, the one who spends most of his time, trying to get James and Sirius out of trouble.

James Potter was one of the most sought out boys in Hogwarts. A great Quidditch star, good looking, and cool, he was quite the catch for many girls, but his heart only belonged to Lily Evans.

And last, but not least, Sirius Black, the most popular ladies' man and the bad boy of Hogwarts. James was a catch for the girls, but Sirius was every girl's dream came true. Sure he played around a lot when it comes to a girl's heart, but there was only one girl who had ever truly caught his attention and heart.

Out of those three, I hate one of them with my entire being. Even after we graduated from Hogwarts, my hatred grew. With each passing second, minute, day, month, and year, my anger grew larger until I came with the most perfect revenge to get back at him.

I bet most of you are wondering, "Who is it that you hate? What did you do to him? And what happened to make you hate him so much?"

Why, the answer was quiet simple. The one I hate is in fact Sirius Black, one of the people I had admired so blindly. I was at first jealous that she had a crush on him, but I figured it out to be normal since most girls do. However, the minute Sirius decided to go steady with her, I just snapped.

If I just close my eyes, I could envision her in her absolute beauty. The first moment I laid eyes on her, I had fallen for her kind gentle beauty and the love grew with each time she was there for me.

- _My books lay sprawled all over as a couple of upperclassmen knocked my stuff onto the floor. I knelt down and hurriedly went to gather my things before I would be late for class._

_This sort of thing always happens to me. I was always being picked on because I'm very short and shy. I usually don't fight back and just let them tease me so I wouldn't get hurt._

_I was about to reach for a book when I saw a hand pick it up. My eyes trailed up the arm to the face. I noticed that the skin was actually a pale white color and that the Hogwarts uniform clung to the figure, revealing that the body belonged to a girl. I looked up to the face and gasped._

_Kneeling in front of me and helping me pick up my books was Hogwarts' most popular girl that ever existed. Serenity Moon was a first year like me, but unlike me, nobody had ever teased her, in fact, everyone likes her._

_During the first few months she had stayed at Hogwarts, Serenity had won the hearts of everyone, including the Slytherins. What's so surprising of Serenity befriending the Slytherins so easily was the fact that Serenity was actually a Gryffindor, like me. heck, she even got on Flitch's good side, which is also surprising since he's always such a crabby person._

_Serenity's long blondish hair was put up in a very unique style; there were two spheres on top of her head with a long trail of hair falling straight to the floor. She glanced up and stared at me with her bright sapphire blue eyes and smiled gently._

_"Are you all right, Peter?" she asked me in that soft voice of hers._

_I nodded my head, not trusting my voice to work properly and letting my shyness get the best of me. I knew that by stopping to help me, she was getting to class late as well/_

_Not that it matters since all the teachers would excuse her lateness. Serenity could get away with almost everything in school, but it's not like she takes advantage of that._

_After we picked up all my books, we walked together to the dungeons for potions. I was so shocked and shy that I kept silent and just listened to her sweet voice as she talked to me. Serenity was the only one who was nice to me, looking back to when we first met, she was the very first person to befriend me._

_Five Months Before on the Hogwarts Express_

_I sighed as I stood in the corridor of the moving train. I had searched through all the compartments for an empty one. There was one more compartment at the end left to check. I slowly opened the door and peeked inside._

_There was a girl about my age and height sitting there, reading a book. She must had heard me open the door because she looked up at me with those bright blue eyes and smiled at me._

_"Hi," she greeted happily, "Do you need a place to sit?"_

_I nodded my head and just stared at her with wide eyes. She was gorgeous. She was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and this is just the beginning of the school year. I could just imagine her when we graduate from Hogwarts._

_"You could sit here, if you want," she said. As I sat down across from her near the window, she pulled out her hand and said, "My name's Serenity Moon."_

_"Peter Pettigrew," I said softly, shaking her hand and noting the soft silky feel of her skin._

_The door opened as four girls came in. One girl looked a bit like this goddess in front of me, but with shorter and paler hair that was pinned back with a red bow. "There you are, Sere, we were looking everywhere for you," she said, sitting next to Serenity._

_"Hey, Ren, who's your friend?" a tall brunette asked as she sat next to me._

_"This is Peter Pettigrew. He needed somewhere to sit so I invited him in," Serenity said. She turned to me and continued, "Peter, these are some of my best friends, Mina Venus, Lita, Jupiter, Amy Mercury, and Raye Mars."_

_Mina was about the same height as Serenity and me. Her hair reached about her thighs and was a paler yellow color compared to the gold color of Serenity. Her eyes were also a duller blue compared to Serenity's sparkling sapphire eyes._

_Lita was the tallest girl in the compartment. Her hair was a dark brown and was pulled up into a high ponytail. Her green eyes sparkled in determination as she looked at her friends in anticipation._

_Amy appeared to be as shy as me with short dark blue hair. She wore a pair of thin rimmed glasses in front of her dark blue eyes as she was reading a book, which was immediately grabbed away from her by Mina._

_Raye had dark black hair that held dark violet highlights in it. Her dark purple eyes shone with excitement, as she talked excited to Lita and Serenity._

_I stared at the five breath-taking beautiful girls in front of me as it hit me. I was sitting in the exact same compartment with five of the nine heirs of the planetary households, the most powerful, influential, and wealthy family of wizards and witches in all of history. No one, not even the Malfoys, rivals their wealth and power. (That's when they're counted separated!)_

_The planetary households are grouped together into a single clan, even though they each have their own individual independence. The households were filled with families and servants; they followed nobody except for the heirs and owners of the households. Each surname was named after a planet, all except for Earth, which was replaced by the moon. Not much is known about the clan since they tend to keep their private life to themselves. Their magic and knowledge date back to ancient times._

_Each household represents their own style of magic. Mercury held power over ice. Mars specialize in fire. Jupiter focuses on lightening and thunder. Venus held power in love and emotions (How love and emotion could be powerful is just confusing to me.) Uranus specializes in the wind. Neptune is in the ocean. Pluto deals with time control. Saturn focuses on death and darkness. Moon, however, is known to be the strongest, their powers specialize in the light and healing, not to mention that it was rumored that only the head and heir could also control the magic of the other households._

_Some people in the wizarding world are very suspicious of the planetary clan because it was rumored that the most powerful wizards and witches are able to do wandless magic, or, in other words, dark magic. However, there are tons of other people who think otherwise, since people from the clan are supporters of Dumbledore and despised the dark lord that everyone feared._

_I watched them as they talked to each other about activities and events that happened over the summer and what they expect at Hogwarts. Name such as Amara Uranus, Michelle Neptune, Trista Pluto, and Hotaru Saturn floated along during the conversation. From what I gathered, Amara and Michelle are also heirs to their households and are in their fourth year in Hufflepuff. Trista is another heir and in her sixth year as Ravenclaw. Hotaru would be in Hogwarts in two years and possibly be placed in Slytherins._

_When we reached the school, the sorting went by smoothly. I was sent to Gryffindor and the thing I noticed was that they had withheld the five girls I met to the end of the sorting. I watched anxiously, hoping that Serenity would be placed in the same house as me._

_Amy Mercury went into Ravenclaw. Lita Jupiter got into Gryffindor. Mina Venus went into Hufflepuff and Raye Mars got into Slytherin. For Serenity Moon, it took a bit longer for the sorting hat to set her in a house. After several minutes, the sorting hat had decided to send Serenity to the Gryffindors, to my relief. –_

I smiled lightly as I remembered everyone's reactions when they found out that Serenity was interacting with her friends from different houses, especially the Slytherins. Soon it wasn't very long until she befriended every one of the students, including the bastards, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and their gang of Slytherins.

At first, I remained friends with just Serenity until I met Remus, James, and Sirius. After that, I started to hang out with the guys more while spending some time with Serenity and her friends.

I had wanted to introduce Serenity to them, but I feared that James or Sirius might end up winning her heart and love. It wasn't until James and Lily started going out and Sirius made himself a reputation of being a playboy, I decided to bring them together.

-_"Come on, Serenity. I want you to meet my friends!" I said, "It's going to great. You'll love them, I'm sure of it."_

_Both Serenity and me were in our fifth year in Hogwarts. I had finally chosen to introduce Serenity to them as my friend. I'm pretty sure that they knew Serenity, or at least heard of her. I mean, even the first years that had siblings previously in Hogwarts knew her._

_Sitting in the common room were Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black, talking in a hushed whisper. They were probably thinking of prank to pull on the Slytherins, mainly Malfoy, Snape and the rest of their goonies._

_During the past five years, nothing major had changed in all of us. My three guy friends had grown taller and more handsome and Serenity had just blossomed even more. I was the only one who haven't changed much during the last five years._

_"Hey, guys, this is Serenity Moon," I said softly._

_"It's a pleasure to see you again, Ms. Moon," Remus said, shaking her hand._

_"Remus, it's just Serenity and you know that," Serenity said, "It's nice to see you again too. I hope my spell is helping you."_

_Remus nodded his head. "The change isn't as painful as it use to be, thanks to you," he said._

_"You mean, she knows about it, Moony?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded his head. Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Good to see you again, Sere. I heard that my dear brother is actually hitting on Mars hard and she's rejecting him like crazy."_

_Serenity giggled and said, "Yeah, Raye was telling me how he was acting like a crazed bull who hasn't been laid for so long." Sirius burst into laughter as she continued, "She told me that this one time, Raye had rejected his offer to go on a date and he wouldn't take no for an answer. So when he grabbed her arm, she went and flipped him over her shoulder and broke his arm."_

_After hearing that, Sirius laughed even harder. "Serves the bastard right."_

_"Hey, James, how are you and Lily?" Serenity asked, changing the topic with Sirius still laughing in the background, "I hope you're treating her right."_

_James smirked. "Sure am. So when is Ms. Popular going to get a boyfriend?" he asked smugly. It was a known fact that even though Serenity was very popular, she refused to go out with any boy, it was rumored that she never had her first kiss taken yet._

_"Of course, Serenity's going to get a boyfriend," I said, bringing up my opinion. My beautiful goddess not being able to get a boyfriend, it's just not possible. "Who in their right mind wouldn't like Serenity?"_

_"If you could get on Snape and Malfoy's good side, then I don't doubt that," Remus said, "But there's just a problem of choosing. So is there anyone you have in mind? I believe that you have a fan club made up of all the houses."_

_Serenity groaned in annoyance. "Don't remind me. Mina is constantly bugging me about Valentine's Day when a bunch of 'I love you' cards are dropped on my lap whenever I tried to eat breakfast."_

_Everybody laughed at the scrunched up face she made. Serenity laughed alone with them and started a beautiful friendship with everyone in the Marauders. -_

Serenity became friends with everyone met. Often times I would see her walking with members of other house. Not to mention, hoards of boys trying to get her heart, and none truly succeeding.

It wasn't until I started noticing how Sirius and Serenity started to spend more and more time with each other and it wasn't until in the middle of our sixth year, they came out and said that they had officially been a couple.

At first when I heard that, I had grown angry with Sirius. I believed that Sirius was just going to stay with her for one night and then leave her, much like his past relationships. But Serenity had informed us that Sirius an her had been going out since the half of last year, almost a whole year.

I never forgot that painful sensation that struck my heart when I heard it…especially from her lips, the pink luscious kissable lips I had dreamed of since first year. If Sirius was the one who said it, I might've believed that he was joking around with me, but since Serenity was the one telling me, I had no choice but to believe her. It felt as if the ground I was standing on had created a chasm, causing me to fall straight to the earth's core.

I never was so angry in my entire life. Sirius knew that I loved Serenity. I told them straight out…well, not literally straight out, but people often stated that you could tell if someone loves another by listening to the sound of their voice when they talk about them. And I know for certain that even a deaf person could know that I love her, just by looking at my facial expressions when I would talk about her.

After several months, I started to accept the fact that the heart of my dear goddess had belonged to the man I had considered as my best friend and idol. When I began talking to Serenity again, we started hanging out as we had done so in the past. Serenity then brought her own circle of friends into outs and it wasn't long until Remus fell in love with Mercury.

Everything went by fine and I was all right with Serenity and Sirius going out. I had heard that Serenity had introduced Sirius to her family and he was welcomed with open arms and a possible future member of the family, which surprised all of us since the clans were known to be extraordinary picky of who is welcomed into the family by marriage. Mercury had also introduced Remus and he was also accepted. Everyone was happy…

…That is until near the end of our seventh year.

-_All of us had gone to Hogsmeade to get away form school one weekend. It was a beautiful clear day, nice weather, and NO Slytherins in sight to be cruel to everyone and nice to Serenity and Mars. (No matter how hard Serenity tried, she couldn't bridge the gap between the rivaling houses.)_

_Sirius and Serenity were being all lovey-dovey with all the hugging and kissing going on between them. They would walk side by side as if their hips were surgically attached to each other._

_Then the attack happened. None of us were prepared for it as people in black robes, probably DeathEaters, came and attacked us. Everything happening was confusing as everyone was split up and went their own ways to battle the DeathEaters._

_Everything was all blurry and muddled together, but then we started to notice that the DeathEaters were dispersing around us. It wasn't until we discovered that Serenity and Sirius were missing among us._

_Mercury did a quick analysis and shouted, "They're after Serenity! All this was a diversion!"_

_When I heard that, my entire body froze as my blood ran cold. My heart jumped up to my throat and out of my body as Mercury's words ran through my mind. I raced out to the direction were the DeathEaters were heading._

_"Sirius, look out!"_

_I stopped running when a painful scream erupted from Serenity's mouth. The cloaked crowd ran off, leaving Sirius and Serenity behind. I ran over to them with my mouth dropped open._

_Serenity lay on the floor with her hair spread out all over like a gold silken blanket, covering the girl as she sleeps. If someone had just come across her, they would've mistaken Serenity to be resting after a hard day._

_The only thing that showed that it wasn't true was the sad distraught look on Sirius's face as he stared at Serenity. Her head was laid on his lap and his hand was seen caressing the silky hair and skin as he whispered softly to her to wake up._

_Everyone reach us and gasped. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus ran over to Sirius and demanded to know what had happened. James, Remus, Lily, and I stood there staring in disbelief, trying to find a way to wake ourselves up from this horrifying nightmare._

_"They were telling Sere that they wanted her to join He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, but she refused, saying that she would never join someone who kills for pleasure," Sirius said as a tear fell down his pale cheek, "I wasn't paying attention, a DeathEater distracted me. The one talking to Sere then thought he could change her mind by killing me. He then used the Avada Kedavra, but Sere jumped in the way to save me."_

_"It's my fault. She died because of me," Sirius whispered. He reached down and hugged Serenity's cold listless body tightly in his grasp. "She's dead because of me."_

_"No, she chose to protect you," Raye said, "It's no one's fault." She fell to her knees and just started to cry at the loss of her best friend._

_Mina nodded her. "Sere's always like this. She's always trying to protect others regardless of her own safety."-_

It's true what those girls said. Serenity has a huge heart and is always trying to look out for everyone, but it just gets me all the time.

Serenity could've still been alive if and only if Sirius was paying closer attention. It's his fault that she's dead. If only she wasn't near him, then perhaps Serenity could've still been alive. Sirius was right. She is dead because of him.

Over the years, I came up with the most perfect revenge. I went to He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named and gave him the location of Lily and James Potter. I then framed Sirius with the betrayal and got him thrown to Azkaban.

I know that if she was still alive, she would've been so disappointed in me, but she's not here. But…I'm not doing anything wrong. All I'm doing is avenging her death caused by that spineless dog. After all, it's his fault that the only woman I love is dead.

-Fin-

* * *

So, how is this story? Did you like it or not? This is my first and ever, probably, pathetic attempt to write a Sailor Moon/Harry Potter crossover. So send your reviews please. 


	2. Chapter 2

There's a part 2 to this story called My Memories.

Should I write a continuation of that story with the two returning to the wizarding world?

Tell me by review or email, either way is fine! Though I prefer reviews. :)


End file.
